Second Chances
by lnl4ever
Summary: Sookie warned Lorelai that if she wasn't careful she would marry a different guy, and marry Luke 50 years later... she was right.
1. Alone Again

Hey, this is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!! I own nothing...

She never thought she would be doing this again, she thought for sure she had found "It" for the rest of her life. Lorelai Gilmore found herself walking alone in the first snow of the season, again. You see, after things went sour between her and Luke Danes almost 25 years ago, she ran away. She took that job with the Durham group and moved around a lot. Within 5 years of the ultimatum, she met a man named Matt and after dating for 3 years tied the knot. It was hard for her, to forget him, get over him. But she did it. She replaced her sadness and despair for what she lost with hope of the future and hope in Matt.

They were married for 17 happy years. They struggled, as every couple did, but they worked around it. They talked, communicated, and found comfort in each others arms. Neither one had wanted another kid. For Matt, he just never really cared much to be a father. Lorelai, well it was just too much to think about, especially after…Luke. It was too much of what she could have had.

For most of their marriage, they lived in New York, he was working in insurance and Lorelai could travel easily from New York to her different inns she ran. Plus, with Rory there at the Times they were able to keep their freakishly close bond together with the short distance to each others houses. That was until Rory and Logan decided to move back to their old stomping grounds of Hartford. Logan's company relocated and as big as Rory had become, she could write anywhere she pleased. In addition, they were closer to the elder Gilmore's who were getting higher in years.

She still wonders how the doctors didn't catch the cancer; Matt had just gone in for an annual check up not even 3 months before. By the time they caught it, it was too late. It started in his lungs and had slowly filtrated throughout all of his major organs. He spent his last remaining month at home with Lorelai caring for him. They were content to just stay in their home, reminisce of their past, tell little secrets to each other that they had kept from the other, and reaffirm their love to each other. That month was one of the hardest, happiest moments of her life. She didn't think it was possible, but she grew closer to Matt, and in turn, made it that much harder to say goodbye.

Matt's funeral was exactly 24 days ago. He was buried next to his parents in New York as he wished. It was very nice, quiet and simple just as he was. Lorelai barely held it together, especially when she watched the casket lower. Never again would she see his face, hold his hand, hear his voice. As she wiped away a tear, she knew she would never be the same. Nor did she want to; her life would be forever changed.

She had attempted to continue living in their home, but the memories and heartache were too overpowering. Sure she had friends, well they had friends, but now everyone looked at her with pity. She was never one to accept pity and she wouldn't start now. Also, her only daughter, her best friend, was too far away. She longed to be with her, she was all Lorelai had left. So after much debate, she moved back to Hartford. She moved back to her parent's house, how ironic. After almost 50 years of freedom, she ended back up in their house, a house that once pained her to look at. Now she called it her home.

In all actuality, she enjoyed being back. It kept her closer to Rory and Logan. But she was also able to care for her aging parents. Each one still as stubborn as ever, but with recent ailments daily chores were becoming harder and harder to accomplish. Lorelai felt needed again, she felt the love she had been missing for the last few weeks.

And as she walked, she thought about all of this. She thought about all the joys and pains she went through to become the woman she is now. As she always had, she could sense the snow. She knew the day before that today would be the day it would snow, so she kept up her traditional first snow walks, it had changed ever so slightly to include her late husband, but it was a welcomed change. In some cases, Lorelai was able to sense it a few days in advance and Rory would join them but for the last 5 years it had been her and Matt. Now again, however, it was just Lorelai.

She was reminded of her last walk in the snow alone. Rory has started college, buried into her school with no time to share with the woman who birthed her. There was no Jason, Alex, Max, or Luke. Just good ole Lorelai walking by herself. And when she thought of that place, Stars Hallow her eyes weld up with tears. She had left so long ago, she really hadn't even said goodbye. Things with… _him_… was so bad she didn't have much choice. But she had decided she would take her first walk this year, in that old beloved town. She was pulled out of her thoughts just in time to see she was directly in front of a friendly little diner.


	2. Hello?

I own nothing...

This was the moment of truth, she had decided, standing there in front of the window. Lorelai now had two choices: run and hide like she has for decades or face the man inside there with her chin up. Either way would be difficult and ending in more tears. The question now is which one would be worth the tears. Man, the diner hadn't changed one bit since she had last been in there. I wonder if the owner had escaped time's toll as well. With a sigh, she took the last few steps towards the door.

It was after closing, and the door was still unlocked, just like all the times she had gone in there before. Sometimes as Lorelai and sometimes as Mimi, which caused her to laugh a little at the memory. _Will he remember me? Will he kick me out? Can we be friends again? Should I really be doing this?_ All of these thoughts were whirling around in her head and came to a sudden halt as the aroma from the divine liquid itself smacked her right in the face. She opened the door and remembered why she had always come back, besides Luke, it was the delicious coffee. She seriously wonders how she survived all these years without it. Although, she hadn't really had coffee since she moved from Stars Hallow.

"We're closed."

This was it; she could still turn and leave. Fighting a mental battle within her head all she could do was say, "Even for a stranger shivering in the cold looking for some coffee?"

_That voice sounds so familiar. I know I know it, but how?_ Instead of chasing away the customer from the storage room, Luke decides to see who had come in and was shocked to see none other than his ex fiancé Lorelai Gilmore. She had run off 25 years ago, without so much as a goodbye or explanation to her freak-out the night of the ultimatum. He didn't chase after her that night; he had allowed her to slip away and always kicked himself for doing it. With a combination of emotions ranging from confusion, anger, and sadness he had figured it best to leave her alone. He waited till the next morning to try to talk to her, but it was already too late.

"Lorelai." He finally managed after what seemed like hours of starring at each other.

"Luke." _He still looked the same. He still took her breath away. He still could have been 'the one'._

"What…what are you doing here? I haven't seen in 25 years!" His voice starting to show the anger he had felt towards her after all of these years of abandonment.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have come in. I'm…just going to go now. It was good seeing you." Lorelai turned to leave but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. She looked back at Luke, his face had softened.

"No, I'm sorry. Let's just start over. Would you like some coffee?"

For the next 2 hours Luke and Lorelai caught each other up on their respective lives. The conversation started out awkward, just had both imagined it would be. However, after several jokes and few "That stuff will kill you" comments, they both seemed to ease into the playful banter they had so long ago. Lorelai told Luke all about Rory and Logan, about her job, her life, Matt, his death and what she had planned for her future. He, in turn, told her about the diner, that he had dated here and there but nothing permanent, he told her about the town, the people and all the crazy things she missed and April.

In all this time, they had been able to avoid the topic of why she had left and especially their failed relationship. It was just so nice to be with each other again; to forget about the pain each had been though that neither one wanted to give up the happy moment.

"Luke don't you have to be up early tomorrow? It is getting pretty late; I don't want to keep you up."

"Ya, actually I have deliveries in the morning. I just… don't want to say goodbye yet."

"Neither do I but I don't want to keep you up. How about…I come back tomorrow and we can talk some more. It's just been so nice to see you again."

With that, they both agreed tomorrow night, at the same time and same place, they would continue their conversation. After saying goodbye, neither could help the feeling of giddiness and excitement for the next day. It was something to look forward to, to hope for. However, at the same time, neither could shake the feeling it was all too good to be true. What was to come of their new friendship? Can they truly just be friends? Did they want to be just friends? Lorelai supposed she would just wait to see if the problem would present itself and deal with it then, right now she was too happy to care about the _what if's_.

That next day was the longest day Lorelai had ever been through, or so it seemed. Emily was at her finest, controlling, demanding, and condescending. Generally, the Gilmore's and Lorelai had worked through all their issues of the past and were able to live civilly. However, when Emily was in one of her moods it was like world war 3. Today was one of those days. Yet, Lorelai still couldn't help the overwhelmingly good feelings she was having. She was mentally picking out what she would wear tonight. Getting topics started in her head already of things they can talk about, ways to make him laugh, and things to reminisce about the past.

It was finally time to meet up with him, and just as before their conversation started out slow and careful, but by the end of the evening they were laughing, mocking, and acting like they had 25 years ago. However still careful to avoid what happened 25 years ago. That was until Luke bluntly asked, "Why did you leave me?!"

Just like that, everything came to a screeching halt. Lorelai couldn't breath. She didn't know what to say or how to explain her actions; she still didn't know why she had.

"I… I don't know why. I was just so hurt, so confused. I didn't know what else to do. I loved you Luke, and you didn't love me."

"But I did, I did love you more then you could know!"

"It sure didn't feel like it. I felt like the last one to know anything about you, the last one you cared to be with. We were engaged. That was a big deal to me, and I thought that I should have been first."

"I'm sorry. I got in my own head and I just knew we were meant to be so I didn't put nearly enough into it as I should have. I just thought we were stable enough. Lorelai, how long was it after…us… that you started dating?"

"5 years. It was the hardest thing for me to do. I still had hope."

"I still do."

And with that they stopped talking. They just stared at each other considering the possibilities and wondering about the future. Lorelai lifted her eyes and met his. She knew he still loved her, he always had. She was just too scared now to do anything; it nearly killed her last time they broke up. With Matt gone now, she couldn't bear to lose him again.

"Luke… I can't do this. I can't lose you again."

"You never lost me Lorelai. I have been here and I will always be here."

"I need to go; I need to think about this. I will come back when I am ready. I promise I will."

"I am sorry if I scared you, but you should know, I never stopped loving you. Then… and now."

And with that he got up, sent her a small smile and walked up to his apartment Lorelai was left just sitting there, her mouth nearly touching the floor trying to comprehend what he had just suggested. Could this really be happening? She just lost her husband; she couldn't possibly start something now after just losing him. Could she?

Feel free to respond! I will love you forever!


	3. A New Begining

It took Lorelai a full three weeks, 2 days and 5 hours to step foot into the diner again. She was concerned about several things. First of all, was she and Luke just getting caught up in their emotions that night, could he have really meant all that he said? If he did, did he love her enough to take her back? Did she love him enough to go back? Could she just start dating a man again so soon after she was widowed?

Her mind was constantly thinking about him and wondering. She tried to work, she tried to be social, but nothing seemed to keep her mind from turning off. She had tried to talk to Rory, but with her busy schedule and Lorelai's lack of confidence that plan was shot. However, after making herself physically sick and almost getting herself kicked out of the Gilmore mansion, she decided to face Luke once more.

She could see him cleaning the coffee pots and other odd jobs he does while closing, he looked so tired and…older. She wondered if this was her doing, and she could feel the guilt get heavier and heavier. With every step closer to that diner, her heart beat harder and louder until it reached an unbearable volume she was sure Luke could hear. The bells jingled above her head and he turned around. All of her fears were put to ease with one simple look. He loved her, and she could see that. Lorelai just prayed he could see it in her eyes too.

She was surprised at how well they fell into conversation, she had expected a lot of awkward moments, but there was no such thing found. Soon after they finished their "hellos" Lorelai couldn't take much more of the dancing around the subject of the other night. She had come there on a mission, and she needed to know what Luke thought. She wanted to let him know that there will always be a place in her heart for him, and that she loved him, but that if anything were to happen it would need to be slow. She was devastated after Matt had died and wasn't sure if she could give it her all, at least not yet.

"I will be here, whenever and wherever. Take as long as you need." Luke stated this with such sincerity and surety Lorelai could barely hold back the tears. In fact, she could barely resist kissing him. So she did. Screw waiting!

Later that evening up in Luke's old apartment, Lorelai and Luke were basking in their renewed relationship. Sure they had gone a little too fast, but that was them. They never seemed to do things properly. However, maybe that was the problem. They seemed to get so far and always fall back. Lorelai couldn't handle that, she wasn't strong enough for that anymore. Plus, she wasn't young and vivacious. She was looking for a companion, someone to confide in and lean on. She just hoped and prayed Luke was at that stage in his life.

In the morning, after she had her coffee, she was quiet and distant. Luke thought maybe he pushed her; he couldn't bare to have hurt her _again._

"Lorelai, if you want to forget about last night, just be friends, I can be ok with that. Im sorry if I…"

"Stop! Its definitely not you. You are amazing, and I am not going to forget last night. I'm just worried about what happens next."

For the next two hours they discussed their fears and hopes of the future. They had decided that Lorelai would return to live in Stars Hallow, she never sold her house, she could move back in. They would date for awhile and if all worked well, Luke would move in. They would take it from there and, maybe, eventually, they could get to where they should have been decades ago. They were both so giddy and ecstatic over their newly formed relationship, yet there was still that doubt in the back of their minds.


	4. A Long Time Coming

**A/N: I have been crazy busy with school starting up this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review.**

**I own nothing...**

Lorelai moved into the Crap Shack a little over 3 months ago, Luke had moved in a month after that. They were both amazed at how easily had been to just start again. Rory was, to say the least, shocked. It took her a day or two, but was really happy for her mom. The Gilmore's were not as pleased. In fact, they haven't spoken since. "_Lorelai, your husband just died a MONTH ago! How can you go running to that man?!"_ She was expecting that, but she didn't realize how hard it was going to be losing that relationship. However, with Luke back in the picture, she had little time to dwell on it.

They had gone out on their first date, to Sniffy's of course, and had an amazing time despite the lack of two elderly folks who always made them smile. After that date, the two were never separated for more than a few hours. Sookie St. James still lived in town so the two caught up and were instantly best friends again. It was weird to be back, however it was a good weird. She and Luke grew closer than ever before, they had never talked so much in their lives and everything was so blissful.

Another month flew by and they had a special night planned, a very romantic night. They had decided to just stay in; neither was up to a crowd. Luke fixed his famous lasagna with several side dishes and a huge chocolate pie for desert. The night was very nice, and after desert, the two settled down in front of the fire they had running to talk. They began reminiscing of the past, and got on to the topic of when Lorelai had proposed. They joked a bit about it, until Luke said, "Lorelai, I had been waiting for the right time to ask you back then. However, you started talking about the Durham group. Do you remember?"

"Are you serious? I crushed your plans of asking me? Did you have plans?"

"Yup. I was going to make you lasagna, a nice night in, very romantic. Then we were going to sit down on the couch, in front of a fire and talk. We would continue to talk while I worked up my courage to ask you." He glanced over to her; she was intensely staring at him with her mouth slightly open. He continued, "Then, I was going to get down on one knee," as he slid off the couch, "and I was going to say 'Lorelai Gilmore you complete me. You make life worth living and I can't see myself with any one but you. Please make me the happiest man on earth and become Mr. Backwards baseball hat.' He paused then said, "Lorelai Gilmore, I love you so much, I know we can make this work. We have wasted too much time apart, will you marry me?"

Lorelai Gilmore was speechless, and had lost all control over her tears flowing freely down her checks. Never had Luke been one for surprises or too much romance but he had swept her off her feet. Through her sobs, she managed to say, "What took you so long Danes?" while nodding her head yes. Immediately their lips collided in a passionate kiss full of love.

Rory and Sookie aided in helping plan the wedding of the century. Luke and Lorelai decided on a fast engagement to ensure there would be no problems. Plus, hadn't they waited long enough? So on the one year anniversary of Lorelai walking into the diner, Lorelai Danes was _finally_ married to the man of her dreams. Everyone in Stars Hallow had attended, even her parents came. It was held at her old in, the Dragonfly, with a beautiful reception held in the town square. It was everything she had dreamed of, she was finally Mrs. Luke Danes!! Then it hit her, it took her nearly 30 years to say yes to him, just like Sookie had warned so long ago. She was semi-right, they both ended up with kids from other people, although they had known of each before their second try ended miserably. She had remarried, Luke had come pretty close. Her eyes weld up with tears just as Luke asked what the matter was.

"We won't have enough time Luke. We have wasted too much of our lives messing around. I never got my middle!"

He couldn't argue with her, he felt the same way. So the only thing he could think of was to take his beautiful bride in his arms and hold her. He whispered to her that they will make the best of their time, and that neither was dying any time soon so not to worry. He still knew she would, he would too.

That night they left for a cabin up in Maine. They took Luke's old boat and planned to spend 3 weeks away. They both had the best time, rarely seen not touching in some way or other. Deep down, they both feared they would wake up and everything that happened this last year would be just a dream. When they returned, life seemed to go back to normal. Luke would go to work late in the morning and return before dinner, they would watch a movie or go out around the town. On occasion, Rory and Logan would stop by with their new baby, Lorelai Samantha Huntzberger, or Sam for short. Life couldn't get much better than this.


	5. Goodbye

_**A/N: I own nothing... not even the shirt off my back!**_

_20 years later…_

Lorelai Danes was an 85 year old woman madly in love with her husband. Today is there 20th year anniversary, 20 long and beautiful years with her Luke. They moved into the Crap Shack after their marriage and have been there ever since. They had 5 grandkids: April and Mark had Luke Jr., Annie, and Thomas. Rory and Logan had Sam and Alex. They enjoyed spending time with their kids and grandkids after their retirement. When they weren't with them, they would travel, never too far or for too long, but long enough for Lorelai to see everything she wanted. They were both so blissfully happy.

However, their ages soon caught up with him.

Today, their anniversary was spent in Luke's most hated environment, the hospital. For the last few weeks Lorelai had been under weather. She was lacking in her usual spunk and energy, along with bad headaches. Last night as they were preparing for bed and watching Willy Wonka, she kept blacking out until she passed out for a good 3 minutes. Luke rushed her to the nearest hospital.

The results had just come back an hour ago, and the two were still in the same position when the doctor delivered the news. She had a brain tumor. Luke climbed in bed with her and enveloped her in a sweet embrace. Too shocked and devastated to talk, the Danes just sat there taking comfort in each others hug. Finally, Luke simply stated, "I love you more than anything Lorelai Victoria and you will not leave me again."

Tears running down her checks she said, "Lucas Danes I don't want to leave you. I love you."

She started chemo therapy about 2 weeks later. It had worked for awhile, although it brought on hair loss, vomiting, and weakness, Lorelai took it all. She fought so hard, she had too much to live for. However, 4 weeks into the treatment, her body stopped responding. They were given a choice: continue the treatments and hope it works or go off of the medication and try and live her life the best she can. Luke of course wanted the treatment. _Lorelai, you are strong and you can fight this. I know you can, you are too damn hard headed to let this get to you!_ But deep down, Lorelai knew no drugs could save her now.

That day was her last set of treatments; she ended them just as she began a fight with her husband. She cried quietly on the ride home, wishing to just be ok and hoping Luke would understand and accept her decision. She didn't want to spend her last few months' alive sitting in a hospital bed or leaning over a toilet. She wanted to be with Luke, Rory and all of her grandkids, making happy memories and last moments together. When they reached their home, Lorelai confessed to Luke all of her reasoning's. With many, many tears shed they held each other on the couch, wondering what the future would bring them, and how much of a future there will be.

Luke was scared to death to be without Lorelai. Sure he had lived nearly 68 years without her by his side, but these last years have been ecstasy. He had it all, and with his love of his life. He had to go through this once before, with his dad, and he saw all the pain and suffering he went through. He vowed all the way back then that he would take care of his family and never let anything happen to them. But here is his wife, and he can do nothing. His heart started dying at just the thought of a Lorelai-less future.

For Lorelai, she understood that her time was near. She was terribly upset with the ending of her life coming so soon. But she didn't want to be scared. She wanted to be strong, just like she always had been. She was going to spend all of her time with her family. She wanted them all to know how much she loved them. But the thing that scared her the most was saying goodbye to Luke. He was her all, her everything. How can she just leave him, after only 20 years?! She wiped away a tear; her heart broke at the thought of a Luke-less existence.

Exactly 5 months and 17 days after Lorelai stopped her treatments, she found herself once again in a hospital. The tumor had grown to nearly a grapefruit size. She was suffering and losing control of her body and mind. Luke knew tonight was the night he would have to say goodbye to his love. Tonight was the day he had to say goodbye to _his_ Lorelai. She was in and out of consciences, but when she was awake they would just talk. Their main topics were their family, their lives, and them. The conversation was kept light and happy, neither wanted to acknowledge what was coming rapidly.

After nearly 4 hours of a spell of unconsciousness, Lorelai woke up. Luke wiped away a stray tear and said, "Lorelai, my love, its ok. You don't need to fight it anymore. I love you. I will love you forever. Just promise me this, that you will wait for me on the other side." With tears in her eyes all she had the strength to do was nod a silently agreement. Her eyes began to flutter shut and he could see this was it for her. He climbed into bed, holding her hand and weeping. Resting his head on hers, he began whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she began to relax.

"I love you Luke." were her last words. Luke cried like he had never cried before while holding her, wishing she would just come back and make him laugh. Hell, he would even take her annoying mockery over what is happening right now. The doctors were rushing all around him, but all Luke could see was Lorelai. Memories flashed before. Their first kiss on the porch at the Dragonfly. Sniffys. The diner. Their house. Holding her for the first time in 25 years.

Three days later, Luke attended the funeral of his late wife. Everyone who ever knew her showed up to pay their respects. Later at his house, everyone took turns telling funny anecdotes of the one and only Lorelai Victoria Danes. She had a full, happy life and Luke knew she was pleased with everything she had accomplished; she would want him to be happy. With that thought, a smile crept up his face and he joined in with the stories.

I have got one, possibly two chapters left. Let me just tell you this, prepare for the next one though. It will surprise you…


	6. A Dream

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter, I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope to get a few more. Once again... I don't own a thing...**

"_Lorelai, wake up. You need to wake up Lorelai. You are having a bad dream." _Luke shook Lorelai firmly; he had woken up to Lorelai sobbing next to him. When he was successful in waking her up, she looked at Luke with such pain in her eyes. She grabbed Luke and bawled into his shoulder for a good 15 minutes. After composing herself somewhat she managed to say "_Luke I love you so much. We need our middle."_ With that she collapsed again into his embrace and took comfort in his arms.

It had been a nightmare, but it scared Lorelai immensely. How could she have left Luke, given him an ultimatum? How could she have married someone other than Luke?! She was madly in love with him and she couldn't see herself with anyone else. She wanted to marry this man and start their life together, quickly.

Luke sat nervously, holding a weeping Lorelai. He knew her dream must have scared her pretty badly because she never got this upset. Holding her hand, and stroking her hair he said "_Babe, why don't you tell me what happened?"_ which sent Lorelai into another fit of tears. Finally, about 10 minutes later, she was able to retell Luke her entire dream. Some of the parts she had to pause to control her emotions, but the pain Luke could see in her eyes made him realize this was truly her fear.

That morning they sat in bed, discussing her dream. This stemmed into a conversation about their future, and what each wanted for "them". Lorelai confessed her desire to one day marry him and begin a life with him, and possibly have some kids as well. Luke smiled at the thought of the two marrying. The secret was, Luke had been planning on asking her that exact question, he even had the ring in his pants that were thrown over the chair in Lorelai's room. He loved her, so much, and he couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Danes.

They both called into work to take the day off, neither was emotionally ready to leave the other. They lounged around Lorelai's house, mainly just talking and laughing. Luke made lunch for them as they settled in to watch a movie. Instead of paying attention to what was on screen, Luke was trying to decide when and where he would purpose. All he knew was that it had to be soon.

Tonight! He would tell her he didn't want to cook and that he would take her out, his treat. He would of course call ahead to their favorite romantic restaurant, _Toni's,_ and have a table all prepared. He would then end their evening with a romantic dessert behind the Inn a little ways; he would have a blanket all set up so they could lay down while gazing into the sky. He hoped that there conversation would take on a romantic, light mood which would give him ample time to collect his thoughts and ask the most beautiful woman he'd ever met to be his wife.

Just as Luke planned, the night went on as he imagined. Everything seemed to fall into place. She was thrilled with the idea of star gazing. She rested her head on his chest as he traced circles on her back, she was just so content laying there listening to him breath. "Nothing could make this night any better" she finally said after awhile of silence.

"Every day I spend with you, Lorelai, is like a dream come true." Luke stated as he gazed into her eyes with love.

"You surprise me some times Danes, you are so sweet."

"And I adore you Gilmore. More than you know. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lorelai stated while barely holding back her tears.

Luke shifted so he could sit up a little and have Lorelai's undivided attention. He was shaking with nervousness and anticipation. With a breath he said, "Lorelai Gilmore, be mine, marry me and be with me for the rest of our lives."

"Yes." She breathily answered as tears streamed down her face. Then they kissed, not a kiss of lust or to end an argument, not just a hello or goodbye kiss, and definitely not a kiss either had experienced. This kiss held so much more meaning then words can describe. It held compassion, hope, happiness, faith, and above all, love. Neither could be more content then in that moment. This was the beginning of Lorelai's middle and she couldn't wait to see where it would go.


End file.
